Reincarnation
by Knight of Luna
Summary: Four friends end up in Spira and start remembering things from another life. What will they do with these memories? Trial Without Ordeal faces its biggest enemy yet.. Each other.
1. Chapter 1

She stumbled back, hand to her head. Memories flashed through her mind. Memories of a man, a girl.. She was their friend.. They went through a lot together..

The name 'Elliot Salem' echoed through her mind. A distant voice tried pulling her back to reality.

"Lenne! Are you all right?"

Startled, Lenne Tenjo fell back. "Uh… Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking!" She called back. "Thanks for worrying, Mitch!"

Mitch Anderson peeked over the railing. The two of them, along with the brother/sister pair of Damian and Alexis McKnight (Formerly known as Kelly McKnight), were in school uniforms, but in another world.

That world was Spira, and it had a major effect on all four of them. They had been separated when they got there, and were desperately searching for one another, struggling with the new memories floating through their minds.

The constant memory that flashed through her mind was the memory of being shot and killed by her 'best friend'. The name 'Rios' had fluttered through her lips as she lay on the ground, fading fast. Then the world went black and she had come to. That was only a few days ago.

They had memories that really didn't belong to them, memories of another life.

"I want to know what Army of Two has to do with us." Mitch said, jumping down to greet her. Lenne shook her head.

"I dunno. All I know is whoever this Salem dude is, he was pretty bad when he was a child." Lenne said, searching through her memories.

"Pretty bad? That makes s3kshun8 seem like a saint compared to Salem." Mitch said. Lenne nodded.

"s3kshun8, as I can recall, is Tyse's friend." Lenne used Rios' nickname lightly, not understanding why she had called him 'Tyse'.

"Yeah… Well, we'd better start searching or else we'll never find them."

"Ditto…"

Just a preview of yet to come with this duo! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so fucken hot, I can't stand it…" Lenne complained. Mitch sighed and tossed her their canteen of water.

"I can't stand it, either, but who knows what mess we'll get into next?" Mitch asked. "These Dress-spheres that the Gullwings gave us are coming in handy. And the Garment Grids, too."

Lenne nodded, tapping the pistol strapped to her hip. "I can't believe I'm able to use two pistols at once. I never used to be able to before. All I could handle was one, and that was hard enough."

Mitch nodded and the two headed further in their quest to find Damian and Alexis McKnight, the siblings whose relationship was more complicated than their own.

Lenne wiped her forehead and looked at her right arm. A tattoo was visible underneath her now-semi-transparent sleeve. She had gotten it spur-of-the-moment.

"A tattoo? Lenne's becoming a rebel?" Mitch asked.

"Yep. I like it, too." Lenne sighed. "I dunno… I feel like there's something calling my name. Or, at least, Salem's name.."

Mitch patted Lenne on the shoulder. "There, there, li'l Lenne. It'll all be good soon. _C'est la vie._"

"Yeah. _C'est la vie._" Lenne echoed. "Things are better left alone."

Mitch and Lenne walked through the Calm Lands. ("This place is smoldering.." Mitch complained, but who knew why?) They were headed for Macalania woods, the nicest place in Spira, by Mitch's standards.

"You're still carrying your laptop?" Lenne asked, confused. "Why?"

"I don't feel right without it." Mitch said. "That, and I can possibly hack any Machina that come our way."

"Still… _C'est la vie. _Things like that are better left at home."

"Golly, Lenne. You still don't know how to use that phrase properly."

"I like the sound of it. It sounds so… _French._"

Mitch sighed as the two walked through the woods. It was nice just to walk. And Mitch didn't really care about what Lenne did. It was her body. She was allowed to get tattoos if she wanted. But the tattoos reminded him of Elliot Salem, Lenne's favorite Army of Two character.

They found cover and changed into their summer uniforms, which they still had on hand for the blistering heat. Now Mitch could see Lenne's tattoos. They were similar in taste to those found on Elliot Salem, though now Mitch didn't know what to think.

"What? What is it?" Lenne asked.

"You have the same tastes as Salem." Mitch said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. It's clear, on your arms."

Lenne looked at her arms. "Well, you're right… I just got these spur-of-the-moment. But I don't regret it. It seemed right when I did it. Just felt… like I've been needing these more than ever."

Mitch sighed. "Spur-of-the-moment, huh?"

"Don't judge me, _baka._"

"I heard that!"

The chapters for Reincarnation are short, huh? I'm trying to keep it as simple as possible. I'm bored now.


End file.
